Hermione's Hogwarts story
by EAHHP
Summary: The Hogwarts journey from Hermione's point of view. Includes a few chapters of pre Hogwarts though.
1. A letter from Hogwarts

**So I decided to try out a proper fanfiction, seeing as I've been doing a lot of gameshows. I love Harry Potter, fanfiction and JK Rowling please review. Thanks! **

Hermione Granger was excited. She had been sent a letter from somebody she didn't even know. She knew this because none of her friends or relatives had writing like this. After hurrying back into the clean, white kitchen, she started to open the yellow envelope. The letter was written on a thick parchment, the same faded mustard colour as the envelope. With shaking hands she opened the letter and read it speedily in her head. The letter read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Term begins on 1st September. The headmaster will arrive at your house to explain more about our school to you within the hour. We await your owl no longer than 31st July.

Please buy all the required items from Diagon Alley.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. Mcgonagall.

"Mum, dad!" Hermione called excitedly, "I've been accepted at a magic school called Hogwarts and I get to learn all these cool things. The headmaster's going to come round within the hour to explain it all."

"What?" Hermione's mother shrieked rushing down the spiral staircase," the headmaster's coming now? We need to tidy up before he gets here!"

"Um, that would be unnecessary dear. He's already here." Hermione dad told them," and what a peculiar headmaster he looks like!"

The headmaster walked up to the warm house and rang the doorbell. The rich music floated through the house. Hermione opened the door and let the strange man in.

"You must be Hermione Granger," he whispered in a husky voice," my name is Professor Dumbldore."

**A/N So Hermione has just met Dumbledore. How will her parents react to the news? What will Hermione think? The next chapter will be about Dumbledore's chat and Diagon Alley. Please review!**


	2. Dumbledore and Gringotts

**Thank you for following my story Ecliptica Solaris. You know what would be even betterin athough? Reviews! Twenty one**

people have read my first chapter** and not bothered to review. If you know that you're one of them, please review for this one although anybody can, its just a few words!**

"Um, hello," Hermione whispered nervously,"yes, I'm Hermione, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Dumbledore beamed, his eyes twinkling in the morning sun. It suddenly dawned on her that this was not a dream, it was real life. She could be going to a magic school with witches and wizards. It was a good job that a sofa was right next to the doorway because as soon as her new headmaster had walked through the door, her legs fell on top of each other. She smiled nervously as he took in the cramped living space. Her mother was a secretary at the local dentist so papers were scattered everywhere. Her dad's customer sheets were min

gled with her mum's papers, so you had to look through them all just to find the one that you wanted.

Professor Dumbledore must have noticed the adults walk in because he started speaking in a business like tone. He went over what Hermione had read in the letter, but then added one thing that made a difference to the entire situation. Hogwarts was a boarding school. She knew her parents would never send her to boarding school, they were just too protective. However, Hermione looked up anxiously to see her parents slowly nodding their heads. Perhaps she had been wrong, maybe they were ok with her going to be away.

"Plus," Dumbledore carried on," Hogwarts is the best witchcraft and wizardry school in the world. Nobody has ever been able to find an argument against it."

"Well, I think we would like to send Hermione there, as long as she's ok with it." Mr Granger decided, smiling at Hermione.

"Very well, I shall see you at Hogwarts then Miss Granger," he announced, then spun on the spot. Suddenly, he wasn't there!

"How, what the, how did he do that?" Mrs Granger stuttered.

"Magic, mum," Hermione grinned, pleased to find something her mother didn't immediately know the answer to.

"Where did that Dumbledore bloke say to get your things from?" Mr Granger asked, ambling up to his two favourite girls.

Three hours later, Hermione was finally in Diagon Alley. Although she knew it was impossible, she wished she had about ten more eyes. There was just so much to see!

"Come on sweetie," her mother shouted over the noisy hustle and bustle of happy shoppers," we need to get to that gringotters place your headmaster talked about."

"You mean that?" Hermione asked indicating the white marble building they were stood in front of. Trust her mum not to notice it! The trio walked through the golden doors. There was an inscription above their heads but Hermione was too worked up to read it. They continued through the doors until they reached the main hall. Thousands of desks spread across the room and behind each one was a goblin. Signs hung over some desks, pointing the humans in the room to their needed goblin. Hermione led her parents over to a goblin with a sign reading muggleborn first years.

"Hello," said Mr Granger cheerily, "we have a daughter who would like to set up an account here please. We'd also like to exchange some money."

"One thing at a time," said the goblin," first, the account." He hurried over to another desk," what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger," she said, about to burst with excitement.

"Okay Hermione Granger, your vault is number 4192 and it is on one of the upper levels. Now, you said that you would like to exchange some money? If you go over to Bartemius Crouch, he'll help you out. Once you've done with the exchanging, I'll take you down to your vault."

"Thank you sir" Hermione squealed, then practically ran over to the man the goblin had indicated to.

"Good afternoon, young lady. How may I assist you?" he asked in a very formal tone.

"Um, I'd like to exchange some money please. I have £140 pounds here. It was just my birthday, you see." Hermione explained, smiling.

"That is rather a lot of money. For that you can have 28 galleons, 16 sickles and 3 knuts." He said, looking down at the bushy haired girl.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling gratefully before running over to her parents.

"Hello darling, ready to go to your vault?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Of course!" Hermione grinned.

They walked over to an opening in the wall that read 'vaults'. The goblin stepped in, typed a number into a keypad and beckoned to the Granger family to join him.

"Ready?" he asked, smirking.

"Definitely!" replied Hermione and with that, they were off.

Hermione tried to remember all the twists and turns, but there were just too many, plus the cart was going way too fast for her liking.

"It's awesome, isn't it?" the goblin grinned mischeviously.

"Uh, yeah but a bit too fast for my liking," Hermione shouted over the noise of the cart. From the looks on her parents faces, she could tell that she was voicing the whole family's opinion.

"You get used to it fast enough," the goblin said in an offhand voice.

One whirlwind of a cart ride later, the foursome reached Hermione's vault.

"We give complimentary packs for each new vault," the goblin explained, stopping Hermione momentarily," after a certain period of time, you can also get gift packs. The complimentary pack has 50 galleons, 100 sickles and 80 knuts."

"That's a lot of money,'' Hermione said in awe.

"The average Hogwarts student spends up to 15 galleons a year, until they get to third year. Then they spend 20. "

"Well, you can put some of that money away, have a look around your vault, then it's back onto that infernal cart." Dr Granger said, almost throwing up when he mentioned the cart.

Hermione opened the door to her vault and saw...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. **

**I'm sorry. That's all I have to say for myself. I've decided to work on only one of my stories at a time so that means that this story probably won't have a chapter update until next month. Thank you to my loyal reviewers and followers, it really means a lot. On the bright side however, if you are reading the story that I'm working on, you will get an update every couple of days. Sorry to anybody who feels disappointed. I am just trying to finish some of my stories. **

**EAHHP**


End file.
